A Dream? Maybe Not
by RumorPhantom1412
Summary: And suddenly I find myself in the world of Detective Conan! My first fanfic, so don't be too harsh with the reviews. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: My first fanfic! It's about how I woke up in the world of Detective Conan (The storyline might change though). It's better than the summary sounds because I'm pretty sure I suck at summaries. **

**DISCLAIMERS:**** The idea came from _Chelseaj500_. I just added a few twists ^.^ Oh, and all the characters (except for the ones I created) are the property of Aoyama Gosho. Well that about covers it. Anyway, on with the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>A Dream? Maybe Not...<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

I awoke to the sound of myself screaming. Yeah, not your average wake-up call. After realizing that there wasn't a gun being shoved at me, I slowly started to calmed down. _Why does that stupid nightmare have to haunt me?  
><em>

My mother glanced up briefly at me as she poured a bowl of cereal. The look on her face told me that she had heard my midnight soprano. "You should stop watching that anime…" I almost groaned out loud. We had gone through this lecture many times before. She was positive that the reason I couldn't get a good night's sleep was because I was too into Detective Conan, an anime storyline. I'll admit that I'm a HUGE fan of it, but mom on the other hand was convinced that I was being too 'obssessive' and that watching all those creepy murder stories couldn't be good for me. I quickly ate my bowl of cereal and left for school. While waiting for the bus, I relived the dream in my head.

_The stars shone in a cloudless sky. I quickened my pace, aware that someone was following me. Someone that was dangerous. The sounds of a gun being loaded rang loud and clear in the still air. My breath caught in my throat as I could suddenly feel pressure at the back of my head. I whirled around and came face to face with someone dressed completely in black. A hat shadowed his face, but a chilling smile was still visible as his finger pulled the gun's trigger…_

I shuddered slightly. It had all seemed so… so _real_. _Baka! _I scolded myself. There's no way something like that could happen. I shivered again, this time from the cold as the wind whipped by. That's when I noticed how eerily quiet it was. I scanned the streets. Even though it was rather normal for there to be few people out, it was _far _from normal for there to be nil cars on the streets.

Then, out of nowhere, I suddenly got hit with a mind-blowing revelation. _This was too much like my nightmare. _I glanced up. Fog was descending rapidly. I got a deep sense of foreboding. _That can't be right, _I thought nervously. _Even San Francisco doesn't have weather like this. _I could feel my heart rate speed up as the fog obscured my vision. I tried to control my growing panic. After that, I think I blacked out or something because I'm not sure what happened next.

"Found… outside…"  
>"Should… don't trust… wearing black…"<br>"Quiet… waking up"

I didn't get why there where random voices floating around my head, but I was really grateful that the last one had hushed the others. Their chatter wasn't helping my horrible headache one bit. It was at that moment that my brain decided to drop a bombshell on me by informing me about my current situation. I sat bolt upright as I remembered what had happened. Immediate regret followed. I grabbed onto anything I could to stop the rush of dizziness. As the room decided to stop spinning around, I slowly relaxed. I searched for my glasses, put them on, and had a one of those moments where you're totally sure that you're dreaming. Because in front of me were the curious stares of Conan, Haibara, and Agasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little short. It did look a little longer when I was typing it. I wrote this entire chapter straight from the top of my head in half an hour with no plannning. You could say that it was an impulse story. Anyway I need some <em>motivation<em>! My next idea to have myself run away and get caught up in the middle of a KID heist. Good or bad idea? Plz review ppl! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up! woohooo! within hours of the first one too =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<br>**_  
>I had every right to be surprised. I mean it isn't exactly every day you find yourself in the middle of one of your absolute <em>favorite <em>animes. "What the…." I trailed off as I realized that I recognized where I was. _Wow, _I thought. _I'm in Professor Agasa's house… WAIT. That can't be right!_

Conan chose that moment to interrupt my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Haibara scoffed at him. "She's been unconscious for _hours_. What do you think? That she's going to pop up perfectly fine?"

I almost grinned. This was so like a page straight from the anime Detective Conan. _Which reminds me… am I dreaming?_

I pinched my arm. Maybe a little bit too hard. _"OW!"_

Conan and Haibara stopped arguing to stare at me. "Well that rules out any possibilities that I'm still dreaming…" I muttered under my breath.

Haibara looked questioningly at me. "What's your name?"

"Umm…" I wasn't exactly embarrassed about my name. It was just a little… unusual. Yes, that was a totally inane thought that popped out of nowhere.

Sensing my discomfort, Conan changed the topic. "We found you outside lying on the street. You might not want to move too much. We wrapped up your head injury so as long as you rest you should be fine."

At that, my hand automatically reached up to touch my head. I gingerly felt the bandages wrapped around my head. It didn't hurt much as long as I didn't bother it too much. Then I realized something. "If I'm injured this badly, shouldn't I be in the hospital?"

An awkward silence followed my statement. The sudden seriousness of the situation was unnerving. "Umm… never mind?" I decided we need a subject change. "Who are you?" _Right, like I have_ absolutely_ no idea who they are._

Conan looked me over with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm Conan. She's Haibara. And this is Professor Agasa." I nodded absentmindedly, my suspicions confirmed. I began wondering if I was hallucinating or something. I sincerely hoped it was the latter. After a while, I decided to tell them the truth.

"This is going to be crazy." I said out loud. Ignoring their raised eyebrows, I continued. "I sorta already know who you all are. And before you put me to sleep with your watch, I'm not a member of the Black Organization."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Conan's hand was halfway to his wrist watch when he registered what I had said. They looked _hilarious! _I smile danced across my lips, shattering the moment. Conan was, of course, the first to recover. And the first thing that kid did? He aimed the watch at me fired. Well maybe my story was a _little _unbelievable but _really_?

When I woke up _again,_ the first thing I noticed was that I was tied up. _"Ow!"_ I winced as the pain from my head injury resurfaced.

All at once I remembered what had happened to me. _My story isn't that crazy... First things first though. I'm tied up with rope in an unknown room. This is not strange at all. _I looked around the room with purpose. And grinned as I found what I was looking for. "You take a glass bottle and someone who watches way too many mystery stuff and you get the scenario I'm in now!" I grinned as I broke the bottle and used the sharp edges to cut the rope. _Just like in Detective Conan ;D_

The fun didn't end there. When I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. _Of course it would be locked, _I thought as I mentally slapped myself. _You wake up in some strange dimension, get knocked out and tied up, and expect the door to be unlocked? _The doorknob refused to yield under my hopefully quiet attempts to unlock it. Then, the craziest idea popped into my head. _Well, it's worth a shot. _I raised my eyes to look at the window.

*****Conan's POV***** (told in third person)

Conan frowned. It hadn't exactly been one of the best days of his life. First of all, when some stranger that seems to have extraordinary knowledge about you decides to drop in on your life, you don't exactly welcome them with open arms, do you? Second of all, today was the day when KID had said he would host another heist. Unable to stay till the intruder woke up, he had taken off toward the location where KID was supposed to appear. Shaking off his doubts, Conan kept his eyes trained on the stage.

It was almost time for Kaito Kid to make his grand entrance.

*****My POV***** (told in first person)

I walked on down the unfamiliar streets. A simple baseball cap covered up the bandages on my head quite nicely. _Shouldn't Ai or Conan be chasing after me around now? _

Then I noticed that a large crowd of people were gathered around a single building. Police cars surrounded the restaurant. _What's going on? _I made my way through to the inside of the building and was unable to hide a smirk as I noticed a rather suspicious person slip away.

_Kaito Kid strikes again huh? Hmm… it would be a shame if those fish on the buffet table weren't put to good use…_

* * *

><p><strong>Do i need to add more action? personally i think that i ended in a nice cliffhanger. review plz becuz i need ideas<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again people! In case you didn't know, POV = point of view.  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** **The usual. Read the other chapters if you really wanna know. *leaves***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

*****Kaito's POV*****

Kaito ran over the night's plan in his head. The restaurant where his heist was supposed to take place was filled with people tonight. The owner of the restaurant had put his family heirloom on display in a glass case. With the all the spotlights centered on the clear gem, a shimmering rainbow could be faintly seen. He had already noticed that his favorite critic was out in the crowd, and had prepared a few special traps just for him. He grinned in anticipation.

*****My POV*****

The heist was a few moments away, so I was able to avoid Nakamori's painful mask test. I had seen how hard he tugged on people's faces and was not eager to have that experience. The restaurant had quite an impressive array of fish. I smirked as I took what I needed. By the time I was done, the countdown had started.

_10…  
>9…<br>8…  
><em>7…  
>6…<em><br>5…  
>4…<br>3…  
>2…<br>1…_

Right on cue, a cloud of smoke obscured everybody's vision. A grin snuck its way onto my face as I saw Kaito Kid appear with a flourish. Guessing his plan, I looked around for a way to the roof. I was about to take the stairs when I remembered that this was KID heist. The door to the roof would either have been locked by the police or rigged by the phantom thief. My gaze fell on another way to get to the roof. With a quiet laugh, I ran over to the window and jumped out onto the fire escape.

*****Kaito's POV*****

Kaito was delighted at the attention he was given after his usual introduction speech. He flashed the stolen gem at the crowd and said, "I'll have to bid farewell a little early tonight, but I won't leave without a few gifts!" With that, he covered his escape with another smoke bomb. This time however, confetti rained down from the ceiling and the officers closest to him had their outfits swapped with costumes from the show _Tokyo Mew Mew_.

"What the $&%#! KAITO KID!" Ginzo shouted with rage. He was adorned in Ichigo's outfit. Cat ears stuck out above the inspector's newly dyed bright pink hair. Kaito gave himself the opportunity to laugh at the ridiculous scene before slipping away to the roof.

*****My POV*****

I was one floor away from the roof when I happened to look through the window. And saw that Conan had caught onto Kid's plan too but was having trouble getting to the roof. That was due mostly to the fact that he was suspended a foot off the ground dressed up as Mint Aizawa, hanging from the ceiling by his new wings. He did not look happy about it.

At this I burst out giggling before covering up my mouth. Conan looked incredibly _adorable_ like that. I secretly took a few pictures of him with my phone before finally clambering onto the rooftop. I hid myself just before Kaito Kid appeared. This was going to be fun.

Kaito walked out onto the roof and held the gem under the moonlight. After a few seconds he sighed and pocketed it again. I chose that moment to step out from the shadows.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Kaito Kid turned around and I noticed a small glimmer of surprise pass over his face as he realized I wasn't who he was expecting to see. _So he _does_ have a good poker face._ I thought, slightly impressed.

"So I'm guessing that that's not Pandora?" His eyes widened before he remembered his poker face.

"And who might you be?" Kaito replied coolly. I've got to hand it to him; he sure knows how to keep his facade.

"I never knew you were one for formalities!" I feigned mock surprise. Then all of a sudden I changed my tone of voice to a cheerful and childish one. "Hello Kuroba Kaito! My name's Mekaki! You donned the guise of Kaito Kid in hopes of finding out who murdered your father. After that, Snake came along and blackmailed you into finding the legendary jewel Pandora! Your girlfriend Aoko is the daughter of Nakamori, the person in charge of catching you. She has amazing mop-wielding skills and also knows of your extreme fear of fish." I took a step closer and dangled a few herrings by their tails in front of the phantom thief's face. "Did I miss anything?"

His jaw hit the ground when I revealed my extensive knowledge about him. I secretly took a picture of him without his poker face for laughs later. That alone should have been enough, but I wasn't one to think about limits. I leisurely strolled toward the gaping thief. I could actually hear him gasp as his shocked brain saw what was in my hand.

"F-f-f-f…." I was pretty sure that I had already broken a few ribs trying not to break out laughing at his reaction. _Well, I suppose I should tell him to escape before the police started swarming us. _I sighed. Throwing away the fish, I looked at him with a serious expression and said, "You should get going. Tantei-kun and the police will be finding ways out of your traps soon."

I waited patiently as Kaito slowly registered the situation. He glanced at me one more time before activating his hand glider and swooping away.

Want to know what I was thinking of as he disappeared from sight? _Why the heck did he leave without any questions?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 3 chapters up within 2 days! And the chapters are all really long too ^.^ Well anyway pretty plz review? I'll pass out cookies to does who do?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll answer what reviews I can. Oh and here are the cookies I promised! *hands out sugar cookies* I'll give out chocolate chip cookies next time ^.^ **

**Onto the story~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

_Hmm. What should I do now? _I had "borrowed" a few gadgets when I was making my escape. I had taken the para-glider with me, but even if I used it, what would I do next? I glanced back at the entrance to the roof. Conan and everybody else really should've been here by now. Not wanting to risk going through the door, I decided to go back down via the fire escape again. I stopped at the floor where I last saw Conan and climbed in through the window. Conan had somehow managed to get himself back on the ground. It just wasn't the way he expected.

*****Conan's POV*****

A lot of the thoughts running through Conan's mind involved colorful swearing. Most of that was aimed at Kaito Kid. The rest of it was aimed the situation he was in. After getting down from the ceiling he realized he had fallen into KID's trap once again. _How the heck did he manage to get this… whatever-it-was into the building! _Taking the time to reflect on the question, he decided he didn't want to know.

And as for the situation he was in? Conan was knee-deep in rainbow colored goo. There's no other word for it. It was simply rainbow colored goo. Sprinkled on it were annoying plush dolls of the phantom thief. Oh how he wished he could give that thief a piece of his mind…

At that point he finally saw a camera flash. He spun around just in time for the stranger whom he had tied up to take another picture of him with her cell phone. _This is officially the worst day of my life._

*****My POV*****

Okay, so maybe adding onto his misery was a bit on the evil side. But I couldn't help it. I mean, that guy tied me up and locked me in. He totally _deserved_ that.

Conan looked at me with surprise. When he got over the shock, he gave me an untrusting look. I answered his narrowed eyes with a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can trust me?" He continued to stare at me.

This was going nowhere fast so I decided to try a change of tactics. I sauntered over to the meitantei and said, "Hello Kudo Shinichi."

It's really amazing how I never get tired of their reactions. I impressed myself by not falling over laughing.

If he could, he would've nailed me with soccer balls coming at the speed of light. Fortunately for me, he couldn't. So he settled with a death glare. Seriously, if looks could kill it would've been like a one-way express ticket to the Underworld.

Remembering that we were wasting time, I proceeded to pulling Conan out of that mess. It didn't help with him struggling. After he was out, I pretty much grabbed him and ran to the roof. Then I did another crazy thing. I jumped off the roof and activated the para-glider.

*****Conan's POV*****

Despite the one in a zillion odds, they actually flew. Conan was stunned speechless by the stranger's display of recklessness.

The 'stranger' chose that moment to ask for directions to his house.

Conan blinked. "_What?"_

"You heard me. We'll land on the roof of your house and then go to Agasa's house from there. I'll answer those questions you have later too, because you need to help me pilot this thing away from obstacles."

Conan chose to steer them toward his house. The temptation of answers was enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah I get the point... too short huh? And I ended in a cliffhanger too! Well you can't always be nice. Muahaha~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**To be honest, this chapter was supposed to be longer. But then I had the perfect ending right there so I got lazy ^.^" Here are some chocolate cookies! Don't get mad at me! *runs***

_**Chapter 5**_

As soon as we landed, Conan wriggled out of my hold on him. He then turned to fix his piercing blue eyes on me. It was easy to see that he didn't trust me and wanted answers _now_.

I suppressed a sigh. "Let's get off this roof before anything else." Remembering how I snuck out, I added, "Ai and Agasa might want to hear my side of the story as well."

Conan was still glaring at me. I met his glare with a look of contempt. "You know, you should really find a way to get out of that costume. Although I must admit you look _adorable _in it." I smirked as Conan realized with growing horror that he was still dressed up in the outfit KID had given him. The dress and wings reduced the effect of the death glare he gave me. The fact that he was _extremely_ embarrassed did not help in his quest to look dignified.

We left the para-glider and costume (he practically tore the outfit off) at the mansion. An awkward silence hung in the air as we headed out toward the building next door. No attempt at conversation was made. When we reached Agasa's residence, Conan gave me one last look of distrust. Then he opened the door.

A tranquilizer dart shot out into the darkness.

Both of us froze in place.

Ai peered out from behind her hiding place. Seeing only Conan at first glance, she visibly relaxed and lowered her weapon. "Kudo-kun! The person we found earlier escaped! We're not sure how yet but…" She trailed off as she noticed that 'the person' in question was standing within hearing range of their conversation. Her eyes widened. _Oh boy. This was going to take a _lot_ of explaining…_

Ai immediately had the wrist watch ready and waiting. The only thing stopping her from shooting was Conan. Seeing as Conan had half a mind to let her shoot me, that wasn't much help. In the end, Conan just pushed her toward the nearest chair. "Hakase, you should come out too."

So once we were all comfortable and such, the explaining began. First Conan told them about how he had met me at the KID heist and how we ended up in the situation we were in now. I noticed that he left out *cough* certain details. I didn't bother reminding him. After all, I still had those pictures I took as evidence.

Well anyway, after he was done explaining, he looked pointedly at me. A really subtle hint that he expected me to start giving him the answers. So I did. Or at least tried to. "Well…" _How the heck do you tell someone they aren't real? _"My name is Mekaki. At least it is for now. I was going to school this morning and somehow ended up here. That's all I know about how I got here."

Conan obviously wasn't buying it. "How did you know so much about everything then?"

_Oh right._ "Well… where I come from, you technically don't exactly _exist." _Noting the looks on their faces, I thought about what I just said. _Okay, so maybe they had a good reason for thinking I'm crazy. _"Conan Edogawa is an alias you assumed after you were shrunk by the drug that Haibara created. Codename Sherry, you rebelled when you found out about the fate of your sister Akemi and ended up swallowing the drug you made. You two have been living the life of kids since then."

The looks on their faces reminded me a lot of Kuroba's when I told him what I knew about him. Disbelief was written all over their faces. _Hmm. They look a lot like fish with the way they're letting their jaws hang there. _Remembering Kaito Kid's fish-phobia, I started to laugh again.

Not surprisingly, Conan was the first to recover from the shock. He then asked, "What else do you know?"

"Well…" _I'm probably going to get in trouble anyway. _"You're Shinichi Kudo. On the day you turned into a kid, you solved a murder on a roller-coaster ride. While trying to comfort your childhood sweetheart Ran (He turned completely red at that) after she saw the body, you noticed two men in black. They knocked you out and gave you the drug. You ran off and met with Agasa here who suggested you keep it a secret from everyone. You then moved in with the Ran in hopes of finding more info on the Black Organization because her father is a detective."

At that point I stopped. Partly to catch my breath, but mostly to see everyone's reactions. Their expressions, by the way, were priceless.

Everybody just looked at me as if I had dropped down from outer space. _Now that I think about it that might actually be true. I'm know for a fact that the anime takes place in Japan. And the last time I checked, I lived in America. Hmm….._

We all sat there in complete silence for a while, everyone thinking his or her own thoughts. The phone decided it didn't like that very much and chose that moment to ring. It shattered the peaceful silence with its noise.

"I think that's Ran." Conan said nervously before he picked up the phone. The person on the other end did not sound happy. "CONAN! WHERE ARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

By then Conan was holding the receiver at arms length. I couldn't blame him. I mean, I was all the way across the room and I could still hear the conversation loud and clear.

When Ran finally stopped to catch her breath, Conan used the time to stammer out an apology before promising to be back right away. My ears were glad when the call ended.

"So… what should I do?" Everybody turned to me with surprise, like they had forgotten I was still there. Given the suddenness of Ran's call, I'm sure they all had.

"Well, I suppose we should trust you." Conan said slowly. "For now anyway." Without another word, he dashed out the door and set off for the Mouri Detective Agency, definitely eager to get Ran's rage over with.

Haibara turned to me after he left. "We have work to do."

**This chapter was longer than the others at least. And can't just conjure up a story with a click of the mouse! . Anyway, review please! *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Come on people cut me some slack! Sure my chapters are short but my update speed is _really fast!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

Conan glared up at the ceiling from his bed. It had probably been one of the worst days of his life. First, a stranger whom he couldn't be sure was part of the Black Organization or not shows up. Then he actually falls right into KID's traps. Then he had to run home to face Ran's anger. He could've sworn that his ears still hadn't stopped ringing from her rant.

Conan sighed and thought back to the most worrying problem. Mekaki had seemed innocent enough. Nevertheless, how exactly had she known about them? Haibara hadn't been able to 'sense' anything at all from her. He still hadn't figured out how she had escaped in the first place. Moreover, how did Mekaki manage to go through all the traps KID set up without setting a single one of them off?

It was then that another thought occurred to him. Mekaki had come in via the window. She had taken the fire escape route _down from the rooftop._ It had been the night of a KID heist. It was possible… If she was Kaito Kid, that would explain how she was able to escape. _However, why had she bothered to help me then? If she _was _Kaito Kid, leaving me for the police to find would've been a safer idea. Following me back makes no sense. _

Those questions would have to wait until morning. Conan was barely able to keep his eyes open as it was. Sleep consumed him as soon as he closed his eyes.

Outside Agasa's residence, someone bent down and retrieved a forgotten tranquilizer dart that had been lying in the middle of the street. A chilling smile adorned his otherwise emotionless face. "_You can run, but you can't hide."_

-**The Next Day**-

Conan woke up reluctantly. He had fallen into a restless sleep and woken up positive he was still dreaming. Groggily getting ready for school, he faintly noticed that Ran seemed a bit more cheerful than usual. When he stumbled out to pick up his backpack, he saw why. He was also sure that this was no dream. It was a _nightmare._

"Oh Conan-kun! Look who came to visit!" And with a flourish, Mekaki stepped forward.

*****My POV*****

_I will _never_ get tired of their reactions. _I answered Conan's glare with a grin. "It's been a while Conan!" My chipper voice seemed to annoy him even more.

Suddenly, his whole attitude changed. "What are you doing here Meka-neechan?" His wide eyes and childish demeanor made him seem like he was actually surprised. _As if. He's probably mentally face palming right now._

I decided to join in the act. "Oh! I forgot that Kaa-san didn't call you in advance. I better tell the others I got here safely." With that, I turned around and went about the business of faking a phone call. "Yes. *pause* No, he's fine. *pause* Of course! *pause* No, not yet. *pause* Problems? *lowers voice* Well, other than losing all my luggage, I'm fine. *long pause* Yeah, I know. *pause* Love you too! Bye!"

Snapping the cellphone shut, I turned to look at Ran and Conan. Just as I expected, they hadn't been able to resist eavesdropping on me. _All according to plan._

Ran spoke up first. "I'm sorry, but did you say you lost all your luggage?" I nodded mutely, and pretended to be embarrassed by fidgeting. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. How about going shopping with Sonoko and me? Tomorrow's Saturday so that should be a good time."

"Sure!" _Perfect. Now everything's in place._

**-Later That Day-**

Conan looked impatient. We were back at Agasa's house and Conan had just come back from school. "What happened after I left last night?"

Haibara chose to answer that question. "We worked out some of the details and set up a background story."

I informed Conan about my new background. "My name is Mekaki Edogawa, age 13. I know English, a little bit of Chinese, and apparently I now know Japanese as well. Since I would never be able to pass as your sister, it was decided that I would be your cousin. I've been living in America until your parents decided that someone should check up on you. Because they were both too busy to come themselves, they sent me. That's basically what the public will think. Oh, and the luggage problem was dealt with earlier with the phone call."

Conan had been listening quietly the entire time. When I was done, he asked me what the real story was. _Of course he would do that._

"I'm not telling you my real name." Conan raised his eyebrow at that. Before he could ask why not, I rushed on. "I _have _been living in America before this though. When I was on my way to school one day, it suddenly got unusually foggy. After that… well you know."

"Actually I don't know." Now this surprised me. "What don't you know?"

"How did you escape?" A grin popped onto my face. Soon that was replaced with laughter. Conan gave me a flat look. "S-sorry," I said, still giggling. "But I got the escape plan from _you_." Disbelief and shock colored his tone.

I waved in the general direction of the room I had been confined in. "Didn't you bother to examine the crime scene?" The little detective frowned. "No…"

With a sigh, I dragged him over to said crime scene. "There were a few old glass bottles in there and a rag. You tied me up with rope. Get the picture now?"

Conan was amazed. "That's exactly what I did when-"

"When your parents kidnapped youand faked being part of the Organization, yeah I know." Conan looked at me in surprise. "I know things, remember?"

"Right." He went back to examining the room. I left him there and went back to the couch.

That's where I fell asleep.

**-Later That Night-**

Haibara went up the stairs, just able to stifle a yawn. After making sure that Hakase wasn't going off his diet _again_, she turned back. Then she looked toward the living room.

Mekaki was sleeping soundly, her glasses knocked askew. One hand rested under her head as a pillow while the other lightly brushed the floor. Haibara pulled out a spare blanket and covered her up with it. She looked at Mekaki's sleeping figure. _Akemi…_

Haibara pushed those thoughts away. No use in brooding about the past. She quickly slipped out of the room.

If she had stayed behind a moment more, she would have noticed an unnatural gleam of light outside as a car drove off. A completely black car that blended in smoothly with the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy! Muhahaha! Well I originally planned to be related to Ai but decided against it later. Put your ideas in your review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A chapter** **a day keeps the readers from nagging you about updates. Too bad they're so short though. *puts out plate of ginger bread cookies* Happy New Years~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

"Mekaki-san! Wake up!"

Ran's cheery voice forced me out of my slumber. "It's Saturday! Know what that means?"

_Hell yeah I know what that means. It means I get to sleep late. Now shut up. _

I am not a morning person.

Aloud I said, "Oh, hello Ran." Reaching around for my glasses, I put them on and studied the person in front of me. Ran was up and ready to go. Sitting up, a blanket fell off me. _I don't remember getting a blanket. Then again, I don't remember falling asleep in the first place._

"Let me get ready first Ran." Ran seemed surprised that I hadn't added an honorific to her name, but like I said, I am not a morning person. Besides, I doubt I could remember all of the right suffixes.

Half an hour later, we were running to meet Sonoko. The first thing she said to me was, "Who are you?" _Yeah, great first impressions huh?_

Ran introduced me. "Sonoko, this is Mekaki. Mekaki, this is Sonoko."

"Nice to meet you." Sonoko answered my greeting with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Listen kid, here are the rules for shopping:

1) It's on sale, BUY IT!

2) It looks good, BUY IT!

3) You want it, BUY IT!"

And that marked the beginning of our shop-till-you-drop shopping spree.

By the time it ended, I was looking for _any _reason I could use to _get the heck out of there._

Hours later, I came back to Agasa's house dragging bulging bags filled with clothes. We had bought enough clothing to fill up an entire wardrobe. Then I crashed onto the couch. "Ah…" I sighed blissfully for a few moments until Agasa came by and asked what had happened.

"They woke me at the crack of dawn and dragged me around to try clothes!" I lay facedown on the couch grumbling.

"But don't all girls like shopping?" Conan immediately regretted saying that as Ai joined me in giving Conan a deluxe double death stare that should have of killed him on the spot. "Okay, I get it…"

"Stereotypical boys…"I sighed as I tilted my head just enough to look out the window. The sun was beginning to set. Tired as I was, I decided to go out to enjoy the view. Streaks of red and yellow stretched out across the dying bright blue. Flashes of purple could be seen along with spots of midnight sky. The sight entranced me.

Maybe I should have been a bit more aware about my surroundings. I failed to notice someone sneak up on me. I think the cloth they covered my mouth with was soaked in chloroform, because I got dizzy fast. The person stuck a pill into my mouth, but before he managed to make me swallow it, Conan came out and kicked a soccer ball straight at his face. He dropped me and ran for it as Conan switched to his watch. I tried to spit the pill out, but the capsule must have been designed to dissolve in water because spots danced across my blurring vision.

Then the pain hit me.

I wanted to drop dead right then and there. _Anything_ that could make the pain leave was okay by me. I heard screaming, but I wasn't sure if it was from me or not. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was everyone's worried faces hovering over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to elaborate the details of my grisly demise. Anyone wanna guess what happened to me? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short. But I had this perfect ending. And I added two chapter in a day! I won't be able to update as fast now since school is going to start again. It's the end of the 2011. Happy New Year minna!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_

"_It's all my fault!"_

That was the thought that was running through everybody's mind. Agasa was horrified that such an incident had happened right out side of his house and that he hadn't been able to stop it. Conan was loudly cursing himself for not noticing earlier and not even being able to catch the person that had attacked Mekaki.

However, out of all them, Haibara seemed to take it the worse. She had shot out of her lab when she heard the commotion. Then, in front of everyone, the usually icy scientist had broken down sobbing. No one had been able to calm her. Now Ai simply sat across from Mekaki's unconscious form. _Akemi… I'm sorry._

No one could be completely sure of what had happened. Conan had been the first to notice something was wrong. It was almost dinnertime, so Conan had been sent to bring Mekaki back in. She had simply been silently admiring at the display of lights that the sunset offered. Conan had been about to tell her to come back in when someone had slipped behind Mekaki. She was caught by surprise. Running out, Conan switched the dial on his sneakers to 'HIGH' before aiming a soccer ball at the attackers face. Mekaki had been dropped as the stranger ran for it. Unable to pursue the attacker with her lying on the streets, Agasa and Haibara were called to help bring Mekaki back in. She was pale and her pulse was weak but steady.

Night had fallen. Agasa had gone to bed and Conan had returned to the detective agency after another ear-splitting phone call from Ran. Haibara was the only one left awake. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Haibara stifled a yawn. Although her color had returned and her pulse had gotten stronger, Mekaki still showed no signs of waking up. Haibara wearily watched over her until sleep overtook her.

"Ai! Wake up!"

Haibara stayed in her sleeping position. A familiar voice nagged at her to wake up. She kept her eyes stubbornly shut tight.

"Haibara! Help!"

Rubbing her eyes, Haibara opened them to see Mekaki trying to shake her awake.

Only Mekaki seemed different. "Ai-san! I need help!" Mekaki's pleas fell on oblivious ears. Haibara stared at Mekaki for a full minute before she fully accepted what she saw. Then she gasped.

Mekaki had turned into a kid again. Haibara's gaze fell on a seven-year old child in a teen's clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>See that button down there?<br>Guess what!  
>It's magical!<br>If you press it, you get longer chapters and more updates!  
>Who knows! Maybe there might be a double rainbow!<br>Or fireworks!  
>Or unicorns!<br>Or a motivated writer!  
>Go press it!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>\**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay. I was busy with other things -.-" Oh, and I might stop updating this story if I don't get enough reviews. So review people! Don't be part of the heartless people who just read and leave!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

I was seriously getting freaked out. First, I innocently go out after a tiring day of shopping to watch the nice sunset. Then all of a sudden, this stranger decides to drug me! After that, my brain decides to shut down. In addition, to top it all off, when I woke up I looked like a seven year old. _Can this day get any freakier?_

*****Conan's POV*****

Conan approached Agasa's house with a feeling of unease. After what had happened yesterday, nowhere seemed safe. Entering the house, he scanned the area for Ai and Agasa. He deduced that they were probably in the basement and headed over. His hand was on the doorknob when someone on the other side beat him to it. Mekaki swung the door open and ran right into Conan.

*****My POV*****

"_OW!"_

I sat there on the floor rubbing my head until the pain dimmed. Conan sat across from me doing the same thing. "Ow… who are you?"

I stared at Conan in shock. "Um hello? It's Mekaki!"

Conan gave me a disbelieving look. I huffed impatiently. "How much evidence do you need?"

Haibara stepped in before he could respond. "She's Mekaki, I'm Shiho, he's Hakase, and you're Kudo. Now get over your shock." She then left.

Conan threw a glance at her before he pinned his gaze on me. "What happened?"I groaned. "Well…"

-_Flashback-_

"_Mekaki… you were shrunk…" Haibara was surprised. That did not happen often._

_Mekaki responded with a scoff. "Well duh! I didn't wake you up in the middle of the night so you could tell me that! I woke you up so you could tell me what to do about it!"_

_Haibara had been thinking about how Mekaki reminded her of Akemi until Mekaki's last question brought her back to the situation at hand. "I have some clothing that might fit you. We'll have to think of a reason on why you're here too. And…" _

_Mekaki cut her off. "Start with the background story. First, I need another name. How about Kako?"_

_Ai stared at her quizzically. "Summer rainbow?"_

_Kako grinned. "Oh, so that's what it means? Sounds great! Kay, so now for a background story." Taking a step back (and sadly almost tripping on her way-too-big clothing), Kako examined Haibara's appearance. "Well, we do look a bit alike now that I've been shrunk…"_

_It was true. Kako's black hair held the same bit of waviness as Ai's. They were around the same height, and their figure loosely resembled each other. The eye and hair-color were way off though, what with Ai's signature tea-colored hair and blue eyes while Kako had brown eyes and black hair. Those differences wouldn't matter too much though. "So how about it Ai-neechan?"_

_-End Flashback-_

Conan silently processed the new information. I waited for a response. He seemed a bit shocked at what had happened, but he didn't dwell on that. Instead, he commented on my appearance. "You look absolutely nothing like before."

I walked over to the nearest mirror and studied my reflection. My black hair was no longer pulled into a ponytail. Instead, it flowed around freely. My glasses had been discarded, seeing as my sight seemed to have returned to the state it had been when I was seven. I also noticed that my skin tone seemed paler. I hadn't liked the sun much when I was younger. All in all, I was unrecognizable.

Walking back over to Conan, I interrupted his thoughts. "My new story is this: I'm Kako, Haibara's sister. The reason nobody has heard of me is because Ai's parents are divorced and I lived away from her. I begged to come here to meet my sister, so here I am!"

Conan noticed one flaw. "What about Mekaki? Having her suddenly disappear and Kako showing up on the same date is really suspicious…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No offense, but how come you didn't think of this when you changed into Conan?" Smirking at his reaction, I continued. "If it helps, I'm not planning on just popping up out of nowhere. You tell Ran I left, and she'll call me. When she does, I'll apologize about leaving so suddenly and all that. I never said I was going to stay long, so it should work. I'll try not to attract attention for a few days before finally showing up again with my luggage."

"You have luggage?" Conan gave me a perplexed look.

"Yeah. I modified the clothing from shopping so it would fit me." I dragged him down to the basement, where scraps of fabric were scattered everywhere. A pile of child-sized clothing lay in the middle of the mess. Conan looked at the sewing machine set up in the corner of the room. Then he swung his gaze to me. "You can operate a sewing machine?"

I was beginning to get tired of explaining everything. So I just dismissed his question with a vague response. "One of my hobbies." (In real life I actually know how to sew. I'm just not that good at it.

As we exited the basement, I heard someone outside ring the doorbell. Conan approached the door warily. That is, until he realized who was behind it. "Oi Kudo! Hurry up and answer!"

I saw Conan sigh as he opened up the door. Hattori Heiji burst through and promptly turned to the little meitantei. "Kudo! It's been a while! Where have you been you-"

Heiji abruptly stopped his little rant as he realized I was in the room. I hid a smirk as I strolled over and stopped in front of him. "Heiji-san, why did you call Conan Kudo?"

Conan gave a look that said 'are you serious?' Heiji stumbled around trying to cover up his mistake. "Uh… well… ya see…"

The younger meitantei interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. She already knows." Conan gave an exasperated sigh before leaving Heiji and I to sort the rest of it out.

I pouted immaturely and crossed my arms. "Aw… C'mon Conan! It was fun!"

Heiji recovered from his shock. "What's so fun about that!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, I helped you realize that you're horrible at keeping his identity a secret. Even I know how to think up a lie quicker than that." Laughing, I ran as the hotheaded 'Great Detective of the West' chased after me. _It's great to be a kid again!_

* * *

><p><strong>And<strong> **Hattori comes along for the ride! I debated on whether or not to include his accent, but it was too much work. So don't expect to see too much of it!**

**There's a glowing blue button down there!  
>Doesn't it look magical?<br>Press it!  
>Who knows what might happen?<br>Something great might appear!  
>SO PRESS AND REVIEW PEOPLE!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A notice to everyone: I won't be updating anymore until I get more reviews.  
>Thanks to everyone that reviewed or added my story to their favorites!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

*****Conan's POV*****

Conan studied Kako as she ran off laughing, closely pursued by Hattori. She was taking all this remarkably well. Seeing as she showed no side effects from whatever it was that she had been forced to consume, she was probably going to be fine.

Hattori stopped chasing Kako when she slammed a door in his face. Much to his dismay, Kako had the wits to lock the door on him. He could hear her laughing in the room he couldn't get into. "Why you little…"

Conan tried his best to not face-palm. "Hattori, why did you come over this time?"

Heiji gave up trying to open the door and went over to where Conan was. "First, I want an explanation on why that chibi brat is here."

Conan groaned inwardly. "Here's the story…"

*****My POV*****

Once everything had settled down, we got to work. Conan told Ran about what had happened. She immediately called me. Using Conan's voice-changing bowtie, I answered the call and apologized about leaving so soon. I also warned her not to call this number too often. "School's starting again. I'll get in trouble if you call."

When that was over with, I asked Agasa to help me with a favor. Agasa was surprised by my request. "So you want gadgets like Conan's?"

I nodded. "I was shrunk. There's a high chance that the Organization is after me. I was hoping that you might be able to help me out with that part the way you helped Conan."

Agasa looked thoughtful. "Well, I could give you some of the gadgets that Conan has…"

I cut in. "Um… not to be a bother, but could you change the gadgets so that they would suit a girl? Because honestly, I don't know too many girls that walk around wearing bowties. How about changing the bowtie into a necklace or a headband? I'll just dye the sneakers a different color or something. And-"

Hakase cleared his throat loudly. Did I mention that I have a tendency to ramble every now and then? Yeah, I guess not.

I was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of another unexpected guest. Make that three guests.

"Conan-kun! Where are you? You promised that we would all go to the park today!" Ayumi peered out from the door. Genta and Mitsuhiko followed suit. Conan couldn't stop himself from face palming as he groaned. "I forgot about that."

I was wondering whether or not to hide when Ayumi spotted me. "Hello!" As she bounded over, I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know her. "Hello to you too. What's your name?"

Ayumi beamed at me. "I'm Ayumi! Over there are Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun. Along with Conan-kun and Ai-chan, we make the Detective Boys!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm Kako! Conan and Haibara told me about your club. Could I join?"

Ayumi eagerly led me back to where Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan were waiting. "Everyone, meet the newest member of the Detective Boys!"

A smile tugged on the corner of my mouth. _This is going to be fun._

Genta and Mitsuhiko agreed readily. They even invited me to go with them to the park.

At the mention of the park, Conan shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't go today. How about having Haibara instead?" He left before they could protest. I found that strange, but I didn't dwell on it.

I had long since forgotten about Hattori. I hadn't questioned his motive for coming. Thinking back, that's probably where the trouble started.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry, but seeing as I don't have enough reviews, I might just leave it at a cliffhanger and not come back to it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

Conan watched as everyone left for the park. Now the only ones left in the house were Heiji and himself. As soon as they disappeared from his line of sight, he turned to face Hattori. "So what happened this time?"

Heiji grimaced. "There was another heist note from KID."

Conan frowned. "And…?"

Heiji sighed. "That's t' point! It's only been a few days since his last notice. He doesn't plan 'em this close together! And even t' notice itself is a bit off. Look!" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As Heiji smoothed out the creases, Conan realized it was a copy of the heist note.

Conan studied the information on the piece of paper. It said:

_On Death's door I shall appear_

_The Otherworldly bring News late at night_

_Enchanting Me Over, so I shall Come_

_-Kaito Kid-_

Conan reread the notice many times over. "What do you think about this?"

"There's a morgue near the outskirts of town. The owner of t' building recently bought a diamond pendant. Here's a picture of it." Heiji pulled out a picture of the jewel and handed it over to the little detective.

Conan removed his focus from the note and brought his attention to a snapshot of the intended target. It was a carefully cut diamond that shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow. Intertwining ribbons of gold rimmed the sides of the gem, making the beauty of it stand out even more. It certainly seemed like something that the notorious jewel thief would be after.

"The owner gets t' morning news on Sunday at 8. However, the paper's being delayed this month due to road construction. He'll be getting it at 9 now."

Conan nodded thoughtfully. "Being the moonlight thief, he'll probably appear at 9 PM. So at the morgue at nine. The capital letters bother me though…"

"That's not all." Writing down the letters, Heiji came up with _OD, TON, EMOC_. "Now flip it around and look what you get…"

_OD = DO_

_TON = NOT_

_EMOC = COME_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah well, you know the drill. Press the glowing blue review button down there if you want an answer to this cliffhanger. Your choice!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ppl! I won't be on for a while, so don't expect too many updates!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

The door swung open.

Conan and Hattori snapped up to face the entrance. A rather annoyed-looking Kako met their gaze. They visibly relaxed until she showed them what was in her hand. A Detective Boys Badge.

Conan put two and two together and looked down at his own badge. It had been switched on. Dread hit them as they realized what that would mean. _She had been listening in._

Kako cleared her throat. When she had their full attention again, she walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. She jumped onto the nearest chair and made herself comfortable. Then she said, "You have some major explaining to do."

**-Later-**

"Sounds like a regular heist to me." Kako said as she examined the notice. "Well, take away the fact that it's at a cemetery and the freaky warning part." She handed them back the piece of paper. "Oh, and mind bringing me, too? I'm pretty sure I can handle the corpses."

Both detectives were immediately against the idea. Kako smirked at them and casually countered their argument. "What makes you think you can stop me from coming along for the ride?"

"It's dangerous." Kako rolled her eyes at Conan's retort. "That didn't stop me from going to the last heist." _Actually, I didn't really know there was going to be a heist there. That was simply pure chance._

Hattori went on the offensive. "You're just a kid! Ya not going t' the heist."

Kako's smirk grew wider. "So? Conan's a kid too. And he tried to lock me up too. And yet I still managed to end up flying him back to his house." _Well, in terms of age, Conan is sorta older than me._

Conan sighed at that. His pride had been seriously wounded that night, what with his failure to get out of that trap. "She's got a point."

Hattori seemed to have a little trouble believing his words. That is, until Kako whipped out a cell phone and brought a very special picture out onto the screen. Yes, it was a very interesting picture. It involved rainbow goo and Kaito Kid plushies. Did I mention the fact that a certain someone was in the middle of that mess? (Hint: Remember in the earlier chapters where I took a few pictures of a very important scene?)

For a few moments, there was a stunned silence as they tried to figure out who was. Then Heiji broke the silence by bursting out laughing. Conan recovered soon after. "How'd you… I thought you…"

Kako calmly put the phone away. "So that means I'm going right? If that wasn't enough, I'm sure Ran will have some very… interesting things planned for you when she realizes you two have been keeping a secret from her."

Both Conan and Hattori gulped_. Note to self: Never anger the sister of Haibara who can blackmail you into doing some very regretful things._

**-Even Later-**

Ai and Agasa bid the Detective Boys farewell as they went home. Upon arriving, they saw Hattori, Conan, and Kako deep in thought. Well, at least Conan and Heiji were. Kako was actually playing with the new gadgets Agasa had designed. She had black and pink Super Sneakers along with a glitter-covered stun watch. The voice-changing bowtie had been swapped with a simple necklace. She didn't have the soccer ball belt and suspenders because she didn't really need them that much. As they were walking in, she was trying to find the right dial for 'Mekaki's' voice.

Ai sighed as she walked by, effectively getting the two brooding detective's notice. "What happened this time?"

**-Way Later-**

A very detailed and boring explanation later, we get to this scene!

Kako was bored. There was more or less nothing fun to do. As she swung her feet around lazily, a thought struck her. After notifying everyone she was going out for a while, she left her badge so Conan couldn't track where she was going. With a mischievous grin, Kako grabbed a skateboard and sped off to her destination.

*****My POV*****

It was still light out, so I decided to check something out. I was searching for the home of Kuroba Kaito. Yes, that was probably an impulsive idea of mine. Well anyway, after getting lost a few times and asking random strangers if they knew him, I finally arrived at his house. I tucked my solar-powered skateboard under my arm and knocked on the door. And guess what! Kaito himself answered!

Kaito looked at me before scanning the streets for another adult. He obviously didn't recognize me from the last time we met and thought I was just another little kid. "So watcha doing here?"

I smiled my aren't-I-the-most-adorable-thing-you've-ever-seen smile at him. "Are you Kuroba Kaito?"

The unsuspecting thief nodded. I beamed up at him before ducking under his arm and running into his house.

"Hey!" I snickered at his surprise before focusing at the task at hand. _Now where is it… There!_

I ran into Kaito's room and quickly closed the door on him. I didn't check to see if he was following before heading toward the life-size painting of Kaito Kid hanging on the wall. Why? If I really was in the world of Detective Conan, then you should probably know where it leads. Maybe I was a tad bit rushed, though. I fell through and almost skinned my knee. Luckily, I got off with a few bruises instead. Not that that's any better, but you get the idea.

Well anyway, I'm getting off topic. So I tumbled gracelessly through the portrait and ended up on the other side. A whole bunch of white doves stared at me from one corner of the room as I got up and brushed myself off. Looking around, my grin just got bigger and bigger. Heck, it could've lit up the dark side of the moon!

I was in the secret room where Kuroba kaito turned into Kaito Kid! Yay! Gadgets lay strewn across one table. His 'uniform' hung on one wall. A tape player sat in a little area by the entrance.

The first thing I picked up was Kaito Kid's signature card gun. As I inspected the 'toy', I wondered how good I'd be with aim and accuracy. Probably really bad.

Kuroba chose that moment to burst through the… err… door and into the secret room. _He's got some timing._

He looked around and quickly saw me holding the… um… weapon. Then I remembered that Kuroba over there thought I was just a little seven-year-old. _Oh, this is going to be fun. _(Yes, I love messing with people, in case you haven't realized yet)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so I know your all going to kill me after this. I read my story and realized I could really use a revision. So I'll start changing the story. So. Yeah. I'm thinking of making it a crossover between Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. Or maybe Shugo Chara. The storyline will change a bit if I turn it into a crossover though...

Give me your ideas in the form of a review or PM! *runs away before readers start pulling out the pitchforks and torches*


End file.
